A Christmas Kiss
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: Yoh decided to give Anna a 'special gift' for Christmas. Read to find out! YxA pairing obviously with a hint of RenxHoro. The title says the obvious actually. XD Advance Merry Christmas to everyone! :p


**A Christmas Kiss**

By: **StupiakKitty**

**A/N:** Ohoi readers! :3 Since X-mas is coming soon, I decided to write a Yoh-Anna one shot story.

(It was late in the evening and I just sneak outmy Lappy to do this. keke :3) Advance Merry Christmas to everyone! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King. I really wish I did. Oh well. *sighs deeply*

**Summary:** Ren: "Why don't you just kiss her?" Okay. Easier said than done.

On with the story!

-Please review-StupiakKitty

* * *

Yoh sighed.

Thinking that their christmas break is getting nearer and nearer. And to think that there will only be 63 days left and Christmas day will soon be coming. Yoh sighed again. It's not that he hated christmas that much to be troubled. He actually love that particular day. Of course, christmas day to him means eating lots of circle stuffs and orange, making snowman and enjoying himself together with his friends, especially Anna.

Thinking about Anna makes him remember the reason why he's been troubled these days. Well, set aside the fact that she's still the 'famous' Anna that almost all of the people know.

But luckily, she has changed a lot after the Shaman King tournament. Uh, almost. She still into slapping someone who gets in her way, and making Manta, Horo, and Ryu their all-around maid and a cook. But really, Yoh could sense the changes in her.

He could sense it.

But thinking of his dilenma about his fiancee and christmas day makes him sigh once again. more deeply this time.

"What seems to be the problem, Yoh-kun?" Barged Manta, cutting off Yoh's thoughts. "We've been hearing you sighing for more than a thousand times! Trouble with Anna-san again, I guess?"

Before Yoh could agree to what his friend said, Horo-horo speaks with a knotted forehead obviously confused with what Manta say.  
"Hora Manta! What are you saying he's been sighing a thousand times?" "He just sighed three times." Horo said with a matter-of-factly tone while glomping the whole burger he was eating.

Manta could only sweat-dropped. "Ehehehe. What-

Before he could say anything, Horo2x was now pinned down by obviously furious Ren.

"Are you using your mind,bakero?" Horo was trying to struggle but Ren just smack him on the head that make him struggle even more. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, Shark head?"

Ren just smirk. "Sorry I forgot. You actually have no mind to use for."

"WHAT DID YOU-

"Don't shout, idiot! I'm not deaf!" Ren said while glaring at Horo. "And to what Manta says, he's just speaking Idioms. Or do you even know what idiom stands for?"

"Of course I know that! I was just cracking a joke, for Pete's sake!" Horo, whose now shouting at Ren.

"Hn. Your worst than Chocolove."

"Why you...!" Horo begun to attack Ren with his oversoul ignoring the now scared Manta when they heard a loud sigh. This time, more deeply... and long.

"Hey, that was your fourth time, Yoh." Horo said the obvious earning a double smack on the head by Ren.

"Pathetic." Ren. "Why don't you just spit it out your problem and let's try to solve it."

"Lenny! Is that you? The Great Tao Ren offered a help to Yoh! Hah! That's a record!" Horo said, laughing while pointing a finger towards Ren.

"Shut up you Bastard!" Ren then point his Kwan do to Horo. "And don't call me that again. Or else."

"Matte nasai, can you just stop fighting nonsense and let's hear out Yoh-kun's problem?. After all, this story is made for Yoh. not you guys. Ehehehe."

Ren put down his Kwan do and starts drinking his milk again. Horo then just sit while glaring at the Sharkhead opponent.

"Hn."

"Sure, Manta." Horo said. "Hey bro, what is bothering you again?" He asked to the now staring at a floating-atom Yoh.

Ren point his Kwan do towards his staring-at-nowhere friend, earning a yelp from Yoh.

"Itai!" Yoh cried. Then he stopped when he noticed that he's been surrounded by his three friends. "Oh, hello guys. Your here. What's up?" Flashing his infamous grin.

Manta sweatdropped. _Typical Yoh._ he said to himself. "Actually Yoh, were here since the first time you've sighed."

"Oh really?" Said Yoh with a curious face. "I thought I was just hearing things."

"So." Ren, ignoring what Yoh said. "Can you just spit out your problem."

Yoh looked at Ren with a confused face. "Eh? I don't have problem. Really."

"Oh, come on, Yoh." Horo said while drinking Ren's milk. "Seeing you sighing for more than a hundred times and not noticing us for the first time means you have a problem-

"Or busy thinking someone." Ren finished what Horo is trying to say.

The last words Ren said made him blush. It's true. The main reason why he's been spacing out was because he's been thinking someone. Of course. He's been thinking of Anna and what gift will he give to her this coming christmas.

"Alright. I do have a problem." Yoh said together with a sigh.

"Just spit it out already!" Ren said, losing his patience.

Here it goes. Yoh said to himself.

"I have no idea what to give to Anna this coming Christmas."

* * *

-Please Review-StupiakKitty-

* * *

"Okay. What now?" Horo break the silence after Yoh spit out his problem.

"Ehehehe. That is a really tough problem, Yoh-kun."

Yoh sighed. "I know."

Ren could only agree. Knowing this Anna, there's a positive chance that Yoh would be thrown outside their house if he gave Anna a worthless gift. Or maybe, earning a famous legendary slap.

"So, Yoh." Horo break the silence once more. "What are you going to do?"

"Give her gift. Of course."

"I know! What am I trying to say is that.. what gift do you plan to give to her?. I mean, this is Anna we are talking about."

Manta agreed. Imagining what will happen if Yoh gave her a worthless gift. Yoh sighed once again. "I don't know. That's why I'm having troubles with it."

"I know!" Horo shouted. "Why don't you give her flowers and chocolates. Then you could make a self-made card together with it." then Horo gave them a proud smile but Ren just smack him on the head. Again.

"Oww. What the heck is that for, Lenny?"

".you... DON'T call me with that stupid name! I will murder whoever invented that. I only have one name and that is 'Tao Ren'. " Ren said, pissed off with the 'Lenny' thing.

Horo patted Ren's back as if symphatizing. "I know how you feel, Ren."

"Oh yeah, Trey?" Ren just smirk, obviously teasing Horo.

"Shut up!"

"Enough with that guys. We should help Yoh-kun decide what will he give to Anna-san."

"Okay, Morty." Horo said with an obvious smirk.

"Hey!" Pointing a finger towards Horo. "My name is Manta!"

"Whatever, Morty." Earning Horo a glare from Manta. "As I have said earlier, why don't you just give her flowers, chocolates and a hand-made card?" Horo said turning to Yoh.

Yoh could only sweatdropped. "Well..."

"Idiot, don't you know the difference between Christmas day and the Valentines day?... Yoh should give her atleast a present that is worth remembering."

"Hai, Ren-san is right. Flowers and Chocolates is only suited for Valentines day." Manta. Then he turn to Yoh. "Neh, Yoh-kun?"

Yoh just nodded.

"Okay fine. Atleast, I gave a suggestion." Horo said, Manta just only shrugged.

"Stupid suggestion. I must say." Ren muttered.

"Are you saying, Sharkhead?" Ren turned to Horo with a death glare.

Then, Ren smirked. "Want me to stab you?"

"Ehehehe. Guys." Manta and Yoh could only sweatdropped.

Manta sighed then turned to Yoh. "Neh Yoh-kun, why don't you give her, her favorite CD?"

It was Yoh's turned who sigh. "I already gave her Ringo Urami's CD."

"Really?" Manta. surprised.

"What did she say?" Barged Horo, obviously curious with what Yoh had said.

"Uhh. Well, she already have one." Then Yoh scratched the back of his head.

Horo and the others only sweatdropped. Knowing Anna. The three of them said to themselves.

Horo faked a cough. "So. The only one who has not suggested is you, Ren."

Yoh sighed once again. Ren just only shrugged.

"Why don't you just kiss her?"

* * *

-Please Review-StupiakKitty-

* * *

"Eh?" Horo, Manta and Yoh said in unison.

"Do you want Yoh become one like Amidamaru, Ren?" Horo said. Manta still in shock to what Ren said.

"Of course, not." Ren just shrugged then drink his another glass of milk.

"Then why did you just suggest that?"

"Just do it, Yoh." Totally ignoring Horo.

"R-ren. Horo's right. I will be dead meat for sure if I will give her.. uhm. k-kiss." Yoh said while involuntary shaking. Imagining what will happen if he will do what Ren had just suggested.

Ren just smirk. "Oh come on, Yoh. It's not like it will be your first kiss with her."

"H-huh?.." Yoh said, blushing furiously causing Manta and Horo turned to him with curious look.

"Whatever. Just do it, Yoh." Ren said, repeating what he had said awhile ago.

"I..I'll try." then, he just sweatdropped after imagining again what will happen to him if he do that.

"Don't try!" Ren snapped. "Just do it! You have a very good excuse to do it with her. Remember? Your christmas gift?"

"R-right." Yoh uncertainly said.

Just then, Ren look at the wall clock behind him and smirk. "Alright, it's time for you to go home."

"Eh? But it's still early, Ren." Yoh complained.

"Hn. Goodluck to your face,Yoh."

Getting what Ren is trying to say, Yoh immediately run towards the Tao door tugging along with his friends when Ren called Horo.

"What?" Horo said, uncertainly.

"Stay." Then Ren walks away.

"Eh?"

* * *

-Please review-StupiakKitty-

* * *

"Yoh."

"Y-yes, Anna?"

"Stop staring. You're ruining my dinner."

Yoh sweatdropped. "S-sure."

"Yoh." Anna called again.

"Y-yes?"

"Stop playing with your food." Anna stretch her hand towards him, holding the bowl. "Seconds."

"S-sure." Yoh reach out the bowl and walk towards the rice cooker to put another serving to Anna.

Okay. so today is the day that he had been waiting for. Christmas day. All he have to do is gather the courage that he have and do what his friends told him to do. Yeah, right. Easier said than done.

Yoh sigh. You just have to do it. Everything will work out. He said, giving some courage to himself.

Yosh, this is it.

Yoh walk towards Anna and give her the bowl. She then reach the bowl but eyed Yoh suspisiously. He still holding Anna's bowl.

Anna faked a cough to warn Yoh that he's holding her bowl. But Yoh stay motionless, staring at her like an idiot.

"Yoh, would you mind?" She said, while glaring at her idiotic fiancee.

But Yoh stay still. Still staring at her beautiful white face.

Losing her patience, she slap the table a little harder to make Yoh wake up from spacing out.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Yoh?"

"H-huh?... Nothing's wrong, Anna." He said together with a chuckle.

But she only eyed him suspiciously. "You're spacing out more than usual. I guess you're thinking about your date today, and because I didn't allow you to go out every Christmas eve, your worrying if she's still waiting for you or not."

"Huh?" Yoh could only sweatdropped. There she is again. Thinking that he was betraying her. "Of course not, Anna! Why would I date another if I had you?"

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously, Anna." Yoh sweatdropped again. "Okay, I'll tell you what's been troubling me this past few days."

"Yeah? What is it? That you already had a nice gi-

"I'll tell you if you will come with me on the roof."

"Huh? What the heck are you going to do on the roof?" She said, staring at him like he's crazy.

Yoh completely ignore what Anna say. "So, are you coming or, not?"

"And why am i going with you? And to all places, on the roof?"

Yoh could only chuckle. "You'll see. So?"

On the normal circumstances, Anna could easily slap Yoh's face right now. But, she's curious about what's been troubling him. And she could only agree.

"Fine. But I'll double your training tomorrow."

"It's okay." Then supressed his goofy grin.

* * *

-Please review-StupiakKitty-

* * *

"Kirei neh." Yoh said, obviously describing the stars above them. Anna could only agree because he's right. The stars are really pretty tonight.

"Yoh, it's cold. I'm going down." She said while rubbing her two hands together. It's really cold and to think that tonight is christmas eve.

Anna motions to go down when Yoh stops her. "Matte, Anna. Didn't I say I will tell what's been troubling me?"

She just snapped. "Just say it already!"

Ignoring her outburst, he continue to talk. "Close you eyes."

"Wha-

"Anna?" Yoh said with his pleading look.

"Fine." She close her eyes and wait for Yoh to say his problems.

But instead of hearing Yoh's voice, all she could hear was the soft wind, brushing against her skin. And the feel of something soft beneath her lips.

Yoh was kissing her!

But instead of moving and slapping him, she just stay. Stay there with him.

And enjoy this Christmas kiss Yoh gave her.

Ah, feels good.

OWARI-END -please review-StupiakKitty-

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading! Please please review!. I'll appreciate it .. :3


End file.
